Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/Lara Croft and the Temple of Osiris en la Madrid Games Week 2014
¡Un saludo a todos! Como algunos ya sabréis, el equipo de Wikia en español nos desplazamos a la Madrid Games Week, donde pudimos ver el futuro Lara Croft and the Temple of Osiris. El juego estuvo disponible dentro del stand de Sony, acercándose varios curiosos para probarlo, incluidos nosotros que a continuación os traemos una pequeña preview. thumb Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue la estética y el entorno creado para jugar. Al contrario que otros títulos de la saga, donde Lara Croft adquiere un mayor protagonismo en escena, aquí podemos observar un enfoque más general de la zona de juego y los objetos, quedando los personajes en un plano más reducido (aunque siempre protagonizando el centro de la misma). Esto hace evidente las características del título que analizamos: un reboot de Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light, que se centra más en el género de plataformas que en la aventura y acción de los títulos principales bajo el sello Tomb Raider. El aspecto visual del juego fue un elemento muy destacado, con una introducción a través de un libro que conseguía una cuidada ambientación. Con unos gráficos excelentes dentro de la nueva generación, lo que más sorprende son los escenarios detallados en los que se mueven los personajes; unas grandes vistas del entorno y gran cantidad de objetos y las distintas trampas a los que deben enfrentarse. No obstante, la calidad gráfica también está beneficiada por el tipo de cámara y enfoque que utiliza. thumb|left|200px|Una simpática cosplayer como [[Lara Croft.]] En el aspecto de la jugabilidad, como ya he señalado se trata de un juego donde priman las plataformas; caracterizado por una serie de trampas que evitar, movimientos y puzles por completar (saltos, carreras, combinaciones con objetos). También hay combates contra enemigos, usando armas como las míticas pistolas dobles, aunque ese aspecto es secundario y está bastante dirigido por los creadores, como por ejemplo con el apuntado hacia el objetivo (una ayuda que también se ve en parte necesaria, dado el estilo de cámara). thumb|right|200px|Otra de las Laras, ambas con el aspecto clásico del personaje. Por último, es importante destacar una de las características más esenciales del juego: el aspecto cooperativo. Lara Croft and the Temple of Osiris está desarrollado para poder participar en modo multijugador de hasta cuatro jugadores (Lara, Carter Bell, Horus e Isis); y sin duda es recomendable aprovechar esta gran oportunidad que se nos brinda. Personalmente realicé la prueba para un solo jugador, y aunque es factible completar los desafíos, ya que el juego es adaptable al número de jugadores, siempre es mejor la experiencia de jugar junto a compañeros; que además de facilitarte con ayuda los retos, propone más diversión. Sin duda, se trata de un juego que añade más valor si cabe a la saga Tomb Raider, que está pasando por una agradable segunda juventud con el lavado de cara que tiene. Se trata de un juego recomendable para su compra; aunque siempre teniendo en cuenta el contexto de que es un spin-off de la saga principal, de género plataformas y enfocado a combinar el modo individual con el multijugador; y no una continuación de la pasada entrega (para eso tendremos Rise of the Tomb Raider). Categoría:Entradas